Scissors Dial Fighter
is a black and gray Dial Fighter combo consisting of the Scissor Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter. Overview A duo of Dial Fighters that can perform a team finisher by using their blades to cut the Gangler Monster to pieces in tandem. By initiating a Kaitou Boost with it, the Lupinranger can summon a large boomerang sword and shield in the form of the Scissors Dial Fighter. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 9-13, 15-16, 18, 21, 23 Gallery LupinRed Knight.png|LupinRed Kinght NoRanger.png|LupinBlue Knight History Sometime before the Lupin Collection was stolen by the Gangler, those two Dial Fighters disappeared under unknown circumstances. Eventually they ended at the hands of the Gordini familly, being worn together as a pendant by Emma Gordini before being granted by Kairi Yano, who unsealed them via his VS Changer. Dial Fighters Scissor Dial Fighter is one half of the iial Fighter combo, the other being the Blade Dial Fighter. The Scissor Dial Fighter is a stealth bomber-like Dial Fighter that can attack with an extendable arm with scissors at the end of it. Forms the left arm and shield in the LupinKaiser Knight formations. Its code is 9-6-3. Blade Dial Fighter is one half of the Dial Fighter combo, the other being the Scissors Dial Fighter. The Blade Dial Fighter is a smaller jet-like Dial Fighter that has the ability to transform into a sword-like Attack Mode by folding the front of the wings under the cockpit. Additionally, it is small enough to be used to unlock the safes of already enlarged Ganglers (although their Collection Pieces still remain small). Forms the sword of LupinKaiser Knight. Its code is 2-0-0. Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser Knight The combination between Red Dial Fighter, Blue Dial Fighter, GoodStriker, Scissors Dial Fighter, and Blade Dial Fighter. In this form, LupinKaiser can attack with the Blade Dial Fighter like a sword and defend with the Scissors Dial Fighter; even fly by using its thrusters and directing it like a rocket. Its finishing move is Good Striker: Hack em' Slash where LupinKaiser uses the Scissor Dial Fighter to get to a certain height and then do a downward slash with the Blade Dial Fighter, while falling with enough power to destroy 20 Brez Arenishka clones bunched together with the main body. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 10, 11, 13 Additional Formations LupinKaiser Hammer Knight The combination between the Red Dial Fighter, GoodStriker, Scissors Dial Fighter and the transformed Blade Dial Fighter, the Hammer Dial Fighter. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 11 LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight The combination between Red Dial Fighter, GoodStriker, Cyclone Dial Fighter, Scissors Dial Fighter, and Blade Dial Fighter. It's finisher is the GoodStriker: Shoot 'em Up Flash, Where the Blade Dial Fighter transforms into attack mode and gets boosted by the Cyclone Dial Fighter's energy twisters, giving it enough energy to by use as a missile. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 16, 18 Notes * The combination and name is similar to GaoKnight and its use of GaoElephant. * The scissors motif is similar to Kamen Rider Scissors. *According to GoodStriker, the Scissors & Blade Dial Fighters are a legendary set and (when together) they're more powerful than the Red Dial Fighter or the Cyclone Dial Fighter. *The theme of the Scissor & Blade Dial Fighters being a combination of a stealth bomber and a small jet that docks on the former shares a similar concept to Formation Scream (which is also combination of a jet & a stealth bomber) from Beast Wars II. *As with many aspects of the series drawing from past concepts, the sealed form of the two Dial Fighters may be seen as an allusion to how some auxiliary mecha took hidden forms before being acquired, primary examples being GaoBear and GaoPolar from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger where they took the form of twins and Cube Kuma from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger where it took the form of a stony outcrop jutting out of a hill. Appearances References Category:Black Mecha Category:Mecha (Lupinranger)